Rosie's dream
by Olive nerd
Summary: What if Sam left to find Frodo after the birth of his first child, Elanor? Even if he promised to return, what would Rosie be thinking? Obvious Sam/Rosie with some assumed Sam/Frodo, Rated T because I rate even my most childish fanfics T.


***Disclaimer*: I do not own the LOTR. **

**I just thought this could happen after Frodo left Middle-earth. (At least, to all Baggingee fans it could! :)) Plus, there's not much to know about Rosie in the LOTR trilogy, right? So, I decided to give her POV a shot! Enjoy!**

**Author's note: I can't use the italics button right now. The internet can be very, very slow. **

'Fidelity. So much meaning in one word', Rose mused. 'Did I make the right choice when I married him and then let him go for a while?'

Rosie Cotton was no fool. Her parents, respected and successful farmers, raised her well. They taught her that love made a marriage strong, and that particular commitment between two hobbits must be powerful enough to ride over the inhibitions of yesterday, today, and tomorrow.

If that were true, than why would someone as loyal and sweet as Sam leave her, even for a "short period of time" as he claimed? Why did Rosie's friends whisper about her dear husband so coarsely? She knew he loved her, as much as she loved him. She always knew. He admitted it constantly.

The proof was lying in a bassinet beside their bedroom. Their smiling daughter Elanor, the shining and pure infant and current prize to the Shire, was enough to insist the bond was strong enough, yes?

'Then, why did he leave me?' Rosie scowled at the tears that started to fall. She had to be a wonderful mother for her daughter and forget the past. Sam did love them both and wouldn't want her to be unhappy. He was loyal to someone before her, before anyone: his master, Frodo Baggins.

Did he love Frodo? Rosie wasn't sure. The two hobbits were always close, but they were never too close. There was their massive adventure that tore Sam away from Rosie. Perhaps that was what sparked Sam's unconventional, unpreceded loyalty Sam had for Frodo.

As Rosie made sure Elanor was asleep and tucked herself into her own bed, she remembered the stories about the Fellowship of the Ring's terrifying journey Sam told her.

"Mister Frodo almost lost his mind, Rosie." Sam was hiding unshed tears for her new wife when he told her. "The ring corrupted him, you see. The monster that was corrupted long before Frodo, Gollum, bit Frodo's finger off. You should've seen him, Rosie, bloody and broken and torn. I could do nothing to help him."

'Frodo destroyed himself,' Rosie thought angrily. 'And now, he's probably destroyed my poor husband.' Her fury ceased as tiredness swept over her and lulled her to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doom. Fire. Blood. Wickedness. Hatred. Precious.

Rosie could only stand and watch the depravity around her, in the air she breathed in, and in the pool of lava beneath her. She was on a precipice of some sort, above the pit of lava. Beside her was Sam, who didn't even acknowledge her prescense. He was staring tearfully at Frodo, who was in front of them and dangling the one ring by a chain.

"Destroy it!" Sam screamed hoarsely. Rosie never heard him sound so desperate in her life." Destroy it, Mr. Frodo!"

After silening gazing at the ring for a long time, Frodo slowly turned around and gave Sam a very, very menacing look. "The ring is mine," Frodo hissed greedily. He slipped on the iing and disappeared.

"NOOOO!" Sam bursted into tears, and Rosie could only cry with him.

"Oh, Sam..." Her vision blurred as he dropped to his knees. "All you've done and for this..."

A strange, furious creature suddenly crept behind Sam with a rock. Rosie looked at him, Sam, the rock, and then gasped. "Sam, watch out!"

Sam, oblivious to his wife, was knocked out by Gollum, who then hopped on Frodo, clawing and biting for the ring. Frodo howled as the creature, (who Rosie assumed was Gollum,) bit his finger off.

After Frodo stood up to face Gollum again, the fight for the ring contined until they both fell off the precipice. Gollum went after the ring, which fell into the lava. Frodo, hanging from the cliff, reached for the ring, even when Gollum was consumed by the lava.

"Give me your hand, Frodo!" Sam ran closer to Frodo and held out his hand. Miraculously, Frodo let Sam pull him up. Rosie would have smiled at the touching scene, but when Frodo pecked Sam's reddening cheeks, Rosie forgot how to breath correctly.

When her breath left her, her legs wobbled. The cliff dissolved beneath her, and she felt herself falling endlessly. Passionate, scorching flames surrounded her, burned her, and tormented her slowly. All she could see was the light Sam had in his eyes, the light for his Frodo, never his abandoned wife. All she could hear was Frodo's voice, distorted and malevolent.

"The ring is mine. Sam is mine. The world is mine. Your happiness is mine. You are mine, precious Rosie Cotton."

xxxxxxx

Rosie bolted upward. Sweat dropped from her forehead, sending little beads of water down her cheeks, chin, and neck. They mixed with her salty tears, dampening her small face.

Where was her Sam now? When would he ever return to his wife and daughter, who were both as loyal as him? Sure, Rosie allowed him to go. It was what he wanted, and the honest hobbit promised her he'd return soon.

But, how soon was soon? Months have passed since she last heard from him. Did Rosie marry a liar? Did he truly love another, who only broke her Sam's heart and was a step away from plunging to his own doom and demise? Was she naive for letting Sam do what he desperately wanted, something that would, like his journey, remove him from her side and their child?

Sam had cried for weeks after Frodo left Middle-earth. It was expected. Rosie heard Merry and Pippin cry countless times after Frodo's departure. But unlike Sam, they had finished crying within days. Months flew by and Sam was still broken. He couldn't hold Elanor, kiss Rosie like he used to kiss her or even tend his own beloved garden. He could hardly do anything until he went after Frodo.

Rosie took comfort from the fact that Sam had never told her he loved another like he loved her. "He would have given all his reasons," she told herself. "He wouldn't have left out any reasons."

Elanor began to wail for her mother. Rosie sighed, got up from her comfy bed, and tiptoed to Elanor's bassinet. For a moment, Rosie grinned and watched her tiny daughter flail her hands and clench them into fists. They were her mother's hands. This was her baby, not Frodo's.

"I still have you and his love," Rosie whispered gently to Elanor. She picked the infant up and slowly rocked her to sleep. "Don't worry, Elanor. Father's coming home. He'll be back. We just need to be patient."

Suddenly, Rosie heard a very faint voice murmur, "Sam is mine forever. Even if he returns to you, he'll come back when your time has come." Rosie would've yelped for Sam, but he wasn't there.

The End

*Spoiler Alert*: Sam does come back. He and Rosie have more children, right? I just wanted to share this idea.


End file.
